The Gain and The Pain
by Sparks fly in reality
Summary: I guess the wildcats gang aren't all what you think two are different with extrodinary powers. Troypay
1. Trailer

**There are 6 normal teens**

_shows Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad walking home from school_

**But 2 of them are different**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay walking a different way from the others_

**They have special abbilities**

_shows Sharpay turning into a snow white wolf then running through woods with amazing speed at night_

_show Troy crawling out his window and going to the roof and turns into a charcle black wolf leaping from house to house_

**But with every strength comes weakness**

_Shows Sharpay walking through the halls of the school. She can smell the blood of each and every student_

_shows Troy being tackle by Justin (enimie in basket ball) trying to keep his anger from killing him_

**In there case is to keep control but, can they do it to keep from killing or bighting there friends?**

" listen, Troy. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up"

" I know we just have to keep this up until we can find help"

**Or mabe to help save there friends?**

_" Whats going on with you guys! Youv'e been acting weird since we came on this camping trip!"_

_Sharpay and Troy look at each other wondering if they should tell them or not._

**find out in **_**The unknown truth.**_


	2. Introduction

I walk through the halls of the high school I dread coming to. With each step the smell of blood gets more intense. The smell comes from each and every student. It taunts me, I can't stand it. But no matter how much I try I can't seem to ignore it. My special abilities are the cause of the problem.

My name is Sharpay Evans and I am the white wolf of the tundra. When I was born my parents knew I was special. They just didn't know _how _special I was. And yet... they still don't know I only told my brother Ryan. At least he doesn't think I am a freak. I think other people would.

I have gotten past my Ice queen rage ever since I became close friends with Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Troy.It is great but now instead of my " Ice Queen" rage I have gotten some uncontrollable rage from my abilities. But the good thing is that I can control it for a certain amount of time.

Some of my abilities are like a dogs. Such as oversensitive hearing and powerful smell but others are ones you could say some sort of freak would have. I have speed no person or animal could reach, great strength, the power to heal myself and others extremely fast and the most important one to turn into my other side. Witch is the White Wolf and luckily I am able to walk around as human to fit in or that would be a nightmare! Anyway, i turn white with a line blue lin down my back and so far I'm not sure if there is anyone else like me.

Walking around outside in the front of the school I see Justin, my enimie. I have hated him ever since he came to this school almost 1 year ago. In basketball he always has to be the center of attention and rubs it in my face. I do the best in my control not to kill him. This is because of what I call my "differences"

I am Troy Bolton or as many people know me as " the basketball guy" and I am the black wolf of the desert. No one knows about my other side not even my family and I don't plan on anyone finding out. its hard to keep it a secret but I cope with it and my differences.

A lot has been going on in my life. I broke up with my girlfriend, Gabriella. I think we just lost the connection, I like someone else(who I won't name) and plus she's always liked Ryan. We were better as friends. Also of course Justin had to transfer here the worst day of my life, he tried to beat me up for talking to Sharpay! (he has a crush on her). I did my best not to kill him.

I have alot of different parts to my diferences. I have great hearing and smell. I have extremly strong lower and upper body strength, incredible speed, mind power and being able to turn into a black wolf! It's hard to control the rage though but I get through it.I just wonder if theres anyone else out there like me??

**a/n: tell me what you think. also in the trailer I put the wrong name I changed it before I put it on but forgot to change it back on the trailer. **


End file.
